Le choix d'Allen
by Nenali-chan
Summary: One shot sur mon couple préféré de D.Gray-Man. RoadxAllen. Allen aime Road et le lui avoue. Mais la Congrégation le découvre. Que choisira-t-il? Je suis désolée, le résumé n'est pas terrible...


**Le choix d'Allen**

**Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas... Dommage pour moi et heureusement pour eux.**

**Rated: K+**

**Couple: Comme dit dans le résumé, il n'y en a qu'un: AllenxRoad.**

**Résumé: Allen aime Road, il ose lui dire pendant une mission. Mais la Congrégation l'apprend, et Allen devra faire un choix: son amour pour Road ou ses devoirs d'exorcistes?**

**Bon... /se met à genoux/. Ceci est ma première fiction, ne soyez pas trop durs...**

* * *

_(peut faire office de) Prologue_

Road Kamelot avait un passe-temps, quelque chose de très divertissant, selon elle. Elle adorait torturer les humains. Elle disait qu'ils étaient faibles et insignifiants. Road était donc une petite fille qui avait l'air toute gentille, et toute mignonne, quand elle faisait des câlins au compte Millénaire. Même si, étant la porteuse du rêve de Noé, elle avait une nature perverse, sadique. Mais voilà. En ce moment, ça n'allait pas fort, pour Road. Elle qui affectait de mépriser les humains depuis toujours, elle était tombé amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. Et encore, ce n'était pas ça, le pire. L'humain en question était un exorciste. Un de ses ennemis. Un humain que ses instincts lui disaient de tuer sans se poser de questions. Mais un humain que son cœur voulait laisser vivre. A condition que ça soit avec elle, hein. Elle n'était pas dingue non plus. Donc, en ce moment, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'elle ne pense à Allen Walker.

_(fin du prologue)._

Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'Allen se réveilla. Encore dans le brouillard, il se leva, marchant au passage sur l'inspecteur de l'Administration Central qui devait le suivre partout, Howard Link. Celui-ci se redressa.

_Walker ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'écraser en te levant le matin !

_Au moins une fois de plus Link.

Allen mis une chemise, un pantalon et ses bottes avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

_Où vas-tu ?

_Manger…

Link leva les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au mur, au-dessus des tiroirs contenant les reconnaissances de dettes du maréchal Cross, le maître du blandinet. Elle affichait 6h48.

_Il reste encore une heure et douze minutes avant que Jeryy ne commence à servir les petits déjeuners. Tu devrais attendre.

Mais Allen était déjà sorti. Il descendit quelques étages de la citadelle, le quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Sa maison. Il pénétra dans le réfectoire, s'attendant à le voir vide. Mais Jeryy s'activait déjà derrière ses fourneaux, et les scientifiques mangeaient. Allen se rappela alors que le quartier général allait être déménagé, donc que tout le monde se levait plus tôt. Quand il entra, tous se tournèrent vers lui, et les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

_Bonjour !, leur lança-t-il joyeusement.

Les seules réponses amicales qu'il reçut furent celles du commandant Reever et de ses hommes. Mais Allen avait l'habitude. La plupart des membres de la Congrégation le prenait pour un traître, à cause de l'âme du Quatorzième Noé, le Musicien, qui avait décidé de faire de lui son hôte.

_Allen ! Je te fais comme d'habitude ?

_Jeryy, le sympathique cuisinier. Il adorait Allen, parce qu'il mangeait énormément. Et Allen adorait les bons plats de Jeryy.

_Oui, merci !

_Link n'est pas là ?

Surpris, Allen regarda autour de lui.

_Tiens ? Il a dû se rendormir…ou alors il a oublié le déménagement… Je vais le chercher !

Allen sortit du réfectoire. Dans le couloir, un soupir lui échappa : il avait mal dormi. Il avait fait un étrange rêve, toujours le même. Chaque nuit depuis leur retour d'Edo, Allen rêvait d'une personne en particulier, et cela le dérangeait. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

_Tu es là, Walker. Je te rappelle que je dois te surveiller. Donc, ne me quittes pas.

_Ouais, ouais.

Link ne comprenait pas. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème, mais ne savait pas lequel. Enfin, cela ne le regardait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était observer et rapporter. Rien d'autre.

Après leur petit déjeuner, pendant lequel Allen se disputa avec Kanda, le japonais asocial, comme à son habitude, il aida au déménagement avec ses camarades. Malheureusement, la section scientifique étant réputée pour ses expériences louches, cela ne se fit pas sans mal. Aspergés par une potion étrange, Lavi et Kanda se retrouvèrent transformés en chibi, à la plus grande hilarité du blandinet. Ils pouvaient toujours le traiter de Moyashi, mais maintenant, c'était Allen, le plus grand des trois !

Au bout de quelques heures, où il fit passer tout un tas de cartons à travers l'Arche, Reever, qui revenait du bureau de Komui (où il avait dû le réveiller), l'appela :

_Allen ! Le grand Intendant veut te voir dans son bureau, avec Lavi et Chao Ji!

_D'accord, on arrive !

Lavi, toujours chibi, protesta avec véhémence, annonçant qu'il ne mettrait pas un orteil dans le bureau de ce scientifique fou tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa taille normale. Chao Ji posa simplement son carton sur une pile et se dirigea vers la porte. Allen le suivi, entrainant Lavi de force. Quand ils furent tous les trois assis devant le grand Intendant, celui-ci pris la parole.

_Bien. Je suis désolé, Allen, je sais que tu es fatigué d'utiliser l'Arche à longueur de journée, mais j'ai besoin de trois exorcistes maintenant.

_Komui !, s'écria Lavi, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais y aller comme ça ?

Komui lui tendit une petite fiole.

_Tiens, ça te rendra ta taille. Bref, je vous ai demandé de venir parce que j'ai une mission pour vous. Dans un petit village de Pologne, on nous a rapporté une forte activité de monstres, surement des akumas. Vous serez également accompagnés du maréchal Cloud. Le village n'étant pas relié à l'Arche, vous irez en train, puis, trois traqueurs vous emmèneront sur place. C'est compris ?

_Oui !

_Le maréchal Cloud vous attends à la gare. Dépêchez-vous, le train part dans une demi-heure.

Aussitôt, les trois exorcistes quittèrent le bureau, chibi Lavi redevint Lavi, et ils partirent à la gare.

Comme indiqué par Komui, le maréchal Cloud (seule femme ayant accédé à ce rang), les attendait de pied ferme.

_Aller ! Grouillez-vous, le train va partir !

Ils entrèrent dans le train, et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Lavi, curieux, demanda :

_Pourquoi Komui vous a-t-il donné cette mission ? Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de trois exorcistes.

_C'est parce que, expliqua la maréchale, les akumas sont presque tous de niveau 4, et qu'il semblerait que des Noé soient apparus.

_Je comprends. C'est sûr que juste nous trois, on aurait du mal face à des niveaux 4 et des Noé. Ça aurait été une vraie boucherie.

_Et puis…

Cloud s'interrompit, repensant brusquement à la demande de Komui.

_Rien, termina-t-elle.

Presque satisfait, Lavi se laissa aller au sommeil. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée, suivi très rapidement par Allen et Chao Ji. Le regard de la maréchale s'arrêta sur le plus jeune des trois.

_Flash-back._

_Bureau de Komui._

_Le maréchal Cloud était assise devant le bureau du grand Intendant, Lau Shîmin sur son épaule. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où elle était encore une simple exorciste. Mais Komui l'avait appelée pour une bonne raison, car en tant que maréchale, Cloud Nine prenait ses ordres directement des grands maréchaux._

_ _Merci d'être venue si vite, maréchal Cloud._

_ _Si tu m'appelle directement dans ton bureau, c'est que c'est important, Komui._

_Komui était assis à son bureau, les mains jointes devant son visage. Il avait l'air grave._

_ _J'envoie Lavi, Allen et Chao Ji en mission en Pologne. J'aimerai que vous les accompagniez. Nos traqueurs, enfin, ceux qui sont encore en vie, ont signalé la présence de nombreux niveaux 4 ainsi que plusieurs Noé._

_ _Très bien... Mais, c'est tout ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de…_

_ _En fait, non, ce n'est pas tout. Je voudrai que vous gardiez un œil sur Allen pendant la mission._

_ _Walker ? Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ?_

_ _Non. C'est juste au cas où le comte Millénaire ait décidé de faire de lui sa cible. C'est d'autant plus dangereux pour lui qu'il est l'héritier du Quatorzième, qui a trahi les Noé. Le comte voudra surement l'éliminer._

_ _Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Cross ? Il est mieux placé que moi pour ça._

_ _Le Central interdit tout contact entre Allen et le maréchal Cross. Inutile de songer au maréchal Sokaro, quant maréchal Tiedoll…_

_ _Le premier est une grosse brute et le second trop papa gâteau. Je comprends. Je ne te garantis pas pouvoir le protéger 24h/24, mais je ferai ce que je pourrai._

_ _Merci beaucoup._

_Fin du flash-back._

Le train s'arrêta à la gare d'une petite ville, et les quatre exorcistes descendirent. Comme prévu, trois traqueurs les attendaient sur place. Ils se présentèrent rapidement : Aleksander, Pierre et Kiyo.

_Nous sommes tous les trois chargés de vous accompagner au village où se déroulera votre mission : Yrotha. Il se situe à une dizaine de kilomètres de cette ville, et il est perdu en pleine forêt.

Les traqueurs prirent la tête du groupe, suivis par Lavi et Allen, qui discutaient joyeusement. Cloud se trouvait derrière eux avec Chao Ji, la maréchale ne quittant pas le blandinet des yeux. Le jeune chinois semblait mal à l'aise.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?, finit par demander la maréchale, le faisant sursauter.

_Non ! Non, tout va bien.

_J'ai cru remarquer, ajouta Cloud après un silence, que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup Walker.

_Eh bien, c'est-à-dire… Pas trop…Vous avez raison…

_Pourquoi donc ? C'est un gentil garçon, pourtant. Toujours souriant et prêt à rendre service.

_Je pense qu'il l'est peut être…un peu trop… Je veux dire…il a déjà voulu sauver la vie d'un Noé…et…

Il se tut. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Cloud avait compris. Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à leur arrivée à Yrotha. Sur place, ils cherchèrent une auberge où il restait au moins deux ou trois chambres. Peine perdue : la seule auberge qui n'était pas pleine n'en comptait plus qu'une, car Yrotha, en plus d'être un petit village, était surpeuplé. Ils durent donc s'entasser à sept dans une petite chambre de quatre mètres sur trois. Les traqueurs proposèrent de dormir dans le couloir, mais Allen s'y opposa fermement. Lavi était content car il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain, et que le maréchal Cloud partageait leur chambre. Chao Ji se fichait éperdument de qui dormirait dans le lit, sur le canapé ou sur le parquet et avec qui, et le maudit était du même avis. Par pure galanterie, ils laissèrent donc le lit à Cloud, qui refusa catégoriquement de le partager avec Lavi. Les traqueurs se couchèrent sur le sol avec des couvertures, au grand damne du blandinet. Qui voulut laisser le canapé à Lavi et Chao Ji et dormir par terre avec les traqueurs, sous prétexte qu'il « avait l'habitude de dormir sur le sol, car il n'avait eu un lit que rarement pendant sa formation, son (crétin de) maître le monopolisant. ». Et après tout, le canapé n'avait que deux places et il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que Cloud. Bref, ils s'arrangèrent comme ils le pouvaient.

_Quand il reprit conscience, il se trouvait couché sur un sol pavé. Le ciel était gris sombre, comme pendant un orage. Il était entouré des ruines d'un village. Quelque chose tomba sur son visage. Une goutte. Il pleuvait. Il se redressa, grimaçant de douleur. Il porta sa main droite à son front. Quand il la retira, elle était rouge de sang. La pluie se fit plus forte. Il remarqua qu'elle était grise. De la cendre. Il pleuvait de la cendre. Il se leva. Son uniforme d'exorciste était taché de sang. Il tenta de faire un pas, mais il fut pris de vertige et sa vision se brouilla. Il vacilla. Avant qu'il ne tombe, quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main, l'aidant à s'appuyer contre un mur. Il se laissa glisser à terre. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait aidé, et il croisa un regard doré. C'était elle._

_ _Road…, murmura-t-il._

_Elle sourit, s'assit à côté de lui._

_ _C'est moi, Allen._

_Allen sourit à son tour. C'était elle qu'il voulait voir. Au loin, il entendait les voix de ses camarades, qui l'appelaient. Lavi. Lenalee. Kanda. Krory. Link. Miranda. Marie. Il ne prêta attention à aucune d'entre elle. Seule Road lui importait. Il entendit d'autres voix qui, elles, appelaient Road. Tyki. Jasdero. David. Sheryl. Lulubelle. Le comte. Lero. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention._

_Elle se pencha vers Allen, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Lentement, très lentement, ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent._

_Exorcistes et Noé arrivaient. Allen le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il rendit son baiser à Road. Bientôt, ils le savaient tous les deux, ils devraient se séparer. Lorsque leurs camarades respectifs arriveraient. Mais pas avant. Il voulait rester là, près de Road, jusqu'à la fin. Il n'en avait pas le droit, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait._

_Rester avec elle, pour l'éternité._

Allen se réveilla, le soleil dans les yeux. Il se leva, et regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Dur, dur, le réveil. Il se rappela enfin qu'il était en mission avec Lavi, Chao Ji et le maréchal Cloud. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était déjà levée, et sortait de la salle de bain.

_Ah, Walker, tu es réveillé ?

_Moui… J'ai faim.

Cloud sourit. Il n'existait pas une seule personne dans la Congrégation qui ignorait qu'Allen Walker avait un appétit monstre. Il épatait tout le monde avec ses énormes repas, et ravissait Jeryy. Il ne serait pas faux de dire que le blandinet était le petit chouchou du chef cuisinier. Cloud espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas à elle de régler l'addition du petit déjeuner, car elle risquait bien d'être très salée.

Après avoir passé près d'une demi-heure à réveiller Lavi, tout le monde fut debout, et la maréchale pût leur indiquer le programme de la journée.

_Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, dit-elle. Chacun des deux devra chercher des informations dans une partie de la ville. Walker, Chao Ji, vous vous occuperez de la partie nord et ouest. Junior et moi irons dans la partie sud et est. Compris ?

_Bien.

_Walker, si vous vous retrouvez face à un ou plusieurs niveaux 4 ou des Noé, et que vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas de taille, battez en retraite, et appelez nous en renfort par golem. Nous arriverons immédiatement.

_D'accord.

Les deux groupes ainsi formés se séparèrent. Chao Ji n'adressa pas la parole à Allen durant les premières heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour le repas. Mal à l'aise, le blandinet avait l'étrange impression d'être observé. Mais son œil gauche ne lui indiquait aucun akuma dans les parages.

En tout cas, Allen était contrarié. La nuit dernière, il avait encore rêvé de Road. Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas cela qui l'embêtait, bien au contraire. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait toujours de la jeune fille.

Comme le pensait Allen, ils étaient bien observés, mais pas par ceux qu'il pensait. Car dès leur séparation, le maréchal Cloud avait fait demi-tour, à la grande surprise de Lavi.

_Maréchale ! Vous aviez dit que…

_Silence, Junior ! Ils risquent de nous entendre !

_Interloqué, Lavi s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en train de suivre leurs propres camarades.

_Pourquoi faut-il surveiller Allen ?

_Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de Walker ?

_Ben… Chao Ji n'a aucun problème avec l'Administration Centrale, donc…

_C'est Komui qui m'a demander de veiller sur lui.

_Veiller ? Pas surveiller ?

_Exact. Il est inquiet. Il ne sait pas si le comte va tenter ou non de le tuer. Donc, on le suit pour le protéger en cas de problème.

Lavi acquiesça, après un instant de réflexion. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre un de ses amis à son insu, mais si c'était pour l'aider… Ils reprirent donc leur filature. Ils faillirent se faire repérer cinq fois, car ils n'étaient pas assez éloignés d'eux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour manger un morceau tout en discutant avec les aubergistes, les mieux placés pour entendre les ragots. Soudain, l'œil d'Allen s'activa.

_Chao Ji ! Des akumas !

_Combien ?

_Six !

Aussitôt repérés, aussitôt apparus. Les akumas commencèrent à bombarder tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, afin de faire un maximum de victimes. Dès qu'ils repérèrent les deux exorcistes, ils devinrent leurs cibles principales.

_Hi ! Hi ! Des exorcistes !, s'exclama l'un deux.

Ils activèrent leurs Innocences, parant les attaques de leurs adversaires mécaniques. Mais d'autres akumas arrivaient. Leur nombre augmentait. Allen envoya un message de secours au maréchal Cloud et à Lavi. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se battaient à leurs côtés. Les deux exorcistes ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de détruire ces akumas.

Mais voilà, ils étaient trop nombreux pour eux quatre. Ils détruisirent les six qui les avaient attaqués en premier, mais pour un akuma détruit, trois autres apparaissaient.

Soudain, Lavi se retrouva pris entre deux akumas. Il utilisa le sceaux de feu, fin de créer des serpents de feu, mais un akuma l'attaqua par derrière, lui tirant une salve d'obus fait de poison mortel.

_Lavi !, hurla Allen.

Le blandinet s'interposa et les balles le frappèrent de plein fouet. Déjà, son corps se couvrait de pentacles noirs, signe que le poison se répandait dans son organisme. Le Clown Couronné ne tarda pas à l'éradiquer.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils combattirent, et très vite, Allen perdit de vue ses camarades.

Vers la fin de la journée, il ne restait plus un seul akuma en ville, mais le village en lui-même était totalement détruit. Il ne restait plus que des ruines, des ruines et encore des ruines. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir. L'air était saturé de poussière, et les gouttes semblaient faites de cendres. Allen, trop fatigué pour chercher à retrouver les autres exorcistes, était debout au milieu du carnage. Car c'était bien un carnage qui avait eu lieu. Une vraie boucherie, comme avait dit Lavi. Des cadavres d'humains et d'akumas étaient étalés sur le sol pavé, laissant flotter l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Le jeune maudit lui-même était couvert de sang et de poussière. Il fit un pas et vacilla. Il s'appuya contre un mur, et s'assit sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le calme après la tempête. Soudain, une vive lumière, puis, un chant.

_« Il cherche, il cherche…_

_Le Prince Millénaire cherche._

_Il cherche le Cœur précieux._

_Mais tu n'es pas le bon,_

_Qui sera le prochain ? »_

Cette voix… Allen la reconnut immédiatement. Il eut un regain d'énergie, se leva, et courut dans la direction de la voix. Quand il s'arrêta, il regarda autour de lui. Personne. La fatigue s'empara de nouveau de lui et il se laissa tomber par terre.

Tap.

Un pas. C'était peut-être elle. Il tourna la tête et vit la fille devant lui. Il avait raison, c'était elle. Allen sourit doucement.

_Road…, murmura-t-il.

_En personne, répondit Road en souriant à son tour.

Quand il vit ce sourire, le cœur d'Allen rata un battement, et il se sentit rougir. Elle était si belle, quand elle souriait !

_Pourquoi tu rougis, Allen ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle s'appuya contre son épaule, et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Allen passa une main par-dessus son épaule. Road, surprise, se redressa. Il la retint.

_Reste, s'il te plait.

_D'accord.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Et Allen comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il rêvait chaque nuit de Road. Il allait la serrer encore plus contre lui, lorsqu'un cri plutôt lointain l'arrêta.

_ALLEEEN ! T'es où ?

_Ne hurle pas comme ça Junior !, s'écria la voix du maréchal Cloud.

_Bon… Au grand maux les grands moyens ! ALLEN ! A TAAAAABLE !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et Road émit un petit rire. Lavi était irrécupérable.

_Ce n'est pas drôle.

_Oh que si… Je trouve que tes amis te connaissent bien.

Il soupira. Il avait de l'appétit, certes, mais il n'était pas un goinfre non plus…quoi que… Et puis, ce n'était pas un crime, d'aimer manger ! Le rire de Road se fit plus fort, à mesure qu'elle lisait les pensées de son cher Allen. Décidément, elle l'adorait. Le blandinet s'immobilisa, écoutant le rire cristallin de sa douce et tendre Road. Merveilleux. Un vrai bonheur. Le petit Jésus en culotte de velours. Son cœur s'emballa. Il adressa au ciel une prière silencieuse, lui demandant de lui pardonner ce qu'il allait faire. Si ne serait-ce qu'un membre de la Congrégation l'apprenait, il aurait des problèmes. Encore plus que maintenant.

_Road, commença-t-il. Je… Je voulais te dire que…

Il hésita. C'était de la folie.

_Oui, mon Allen-chan ?

« Mon Allen-chan ». Il craqua.

_Je t'aime, Road.

Ça y était. Il l'avait fait. Il espérait que ça resterait entre eux. Road en resta sans voix, trop surprise pour réagir. Lorsque l'information monta à son cerveau, elle sourit. Un sourire radieux. Avec ça, Allen frôlait l'hémorragie nasale. Elle était tellement belle. Et tellement gentille. Et tellement sadique et cruelle. Mais ça faisait son charme. Et il l'aimait comme ça, et pas autrement.

Alors, sans prévenir, Road passa ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Allen, pas fou (enfin quand même un peu) se laissa faire. Il était aux anges. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Bah ouais, quoi… Se faire embrasser par la fille qu'on aime à la folie, c'est super.

Lavi avait retrouvé le maréchal Cloud, qui cherchait désespérément Allen. Et comme le blandinet avait gardé Timcanpi avec lui, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la fonction de recherche du golem doré. La maréchale envoya sa bête anti-akuma, Lau Shîmin, sur les toits afin de repérer le jeune maudit, tandis que Lavi agrandissait son maillet pour se mettre en hauteur. L'adolescent, avec sa tignasse blanche, aurait dû être facile à voir, au milieu de ce paysage gris et rouge. Pourtant, impossible de le trouver. De plus en plus inquiets, les exorcistes envoyèrent un message sur le golem de Chao Ji, afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas vu Allen. Ils reçurent une réponse négative, à leur grand regret, même s'ils s'y attendaient. Chao Ji, qui détestait Allen, ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour le trouver, surtout s'il avait un problème. Car ce n'était pas exclu.

Dans la tête des exorcistes se formèrent des hypothèses toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Et s'il était seul contre un niveau 4 ? Ou face à un Noé ? Et si le Quatorzième s'était réveillé ? Et s'il avait été gravement blessé ? Et si… Ils préféraient ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, sachant tout de même à quel point il était facile de perdre la vie. Soudain, Lavi vit une boule dorée, de petite taille. Timcanpi. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Allen ? Il l'attrapa et rejoignit Cloud.

_Maréchal ! J'ai trouvé Tim !

Ils suivirent Tim à travers les ruelles en ruines, espérant qu'Allen n'avait rien. La vérité, c'était que le golem avait quitté son maître pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait fini lorsqu'il le retrouverait.

Road n'étant pas la seule Noé en ville, Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Kamelot et les Jasdavid s'inquiétaient. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de la porteuse du rêve de Noé. Ils parcouraient donc le village de long en large, appelant la jeune fille à tue-tête, quand ils tombèrent sur Lavi et le maréchal Cloud, qui faisaient de même avec Allen. Sheryl, le père adoptif de Road et atteint d'un « daughter complex » aussi développé que le sister complex de Komui, s'inquiéta encore plus, connaissant l'attachement de la jeune fille pour cet Allen Walker, jurant de tuer l'exorciste si celui-ci osait toucher à un seul cheveu de sa chère mignonne petite Road. Tyki réussit à calmer les ardeurs de son frère, ayant l'intention de jouer encore quelques parties de poker avec son Tricheur préféré (j'ai nommé, le blandinet). Lavi décréta que Road devait être collée à Allen, ou en train de l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait dans l'Arche. Donc qu'il fallait suivre Timcanpi. Exorcistes et Noé suivirent donc le golem doré, Sheryl échafaudait des plans d'assassinat. Jasdero et David cherchaient un moyen de l'empêcher de mettre ses plans en action. Après tout, si le disciple de Cross mourrait, qui rembourserait leurs dettes ?

Road et Allen avait terminé leur premier baiser. Ils recommencèrent aussitôt, après quelques « Je t'aime. Moi aussi. Moi, encore plus. Ça c'est ce que tu crois. ». Ils furent soudainement interrompus dans leur enchaînement de baisers.

_Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

Ils avaient suivis Timcanpi à travers le village complètement détruit. Au détour d'une rue, les exorcistes et les Noé aperçurent Road et Allen…en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés devant ce spectacle insolite, les adolescents ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence du groupe. Qui était, en lui-même, encore plus étrange que le couple qui se trouvait devant eux. Tyki se racla la gorge, aussitôt imité par Lavi, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir attirer l'attention des tourtereaux, qui s'échangèrent quelques mots doux avant de récidiver.

Sheryl, bouillant de rage, jura qu'il allait torturer le maudit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il fut retenu par ses camarades Noé, qui avaient chacun une bonne raison de souhaiter qu'Allen reste en vie. Cloud s'avança de quelques pas, et lâcha d'une voix ironique :

_Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

Les amoureux sursautèrent violemment, et considérèrent les nouveaux venus avec surprise. Ils ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Comprenant soudainement que le groupe avait assisté à quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir. Ils savaient déjà comment ils allaient réagir. Impossible. Contre-nature. Voilà comment ils allaient qualifier leur amour.

David s'approcha à son tour, et attrapa Road par le bras. Le maréchal Cloud l'imita, attrapant Allen.

_On rentre, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le ton de David faisait mal au cœur. Froid, méprisant. Celui de Cloud était plus posé, mais ce calme laissait paraître des sentiments identiques.

Les Noé disparurent à travers leur Arche, avec, pour destination, le manoir des Kamelot.

Les exorcistes récupérèrent Chao Ji qui, au silence pesant sui régnait, compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils retrouvèrent les traqueurs qui avaient miraculeusement survécus, et rejoignirent la Citadelle, en utilisant leur propre Arche.

Mais Allen et Road s'était silencieusement promis de remettre ça.

Et personne n'avait vu le golem doré suivre le groupe de Noé à travers l'Arche.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre exorcistes sont convoqués dans le bureau de Komui, afin de faire leur rapport de mission.

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez quatre, mais vous n'avez pas pu empêcher la destruction du village, et de l'Innocence, conclut-il, la mine sombre.

_Malheureusement, expliqua Lavi, les akumas étaient trop nombreux…Et il y avait au moins cinq…quatre Noé présents.

Première erreur de Lavi.

_Quatre ? Ou cinq ?, demanda le grand Intendant.

_Je ne sais pas trop…Nous avons été séparés dans la bataille…et…on ne les a pas tous croisé. J'ai vu Tyki Mikk et Sheryl Kamelot, et je sais que les Jasdavid étaient là, mais après…

_Et Road Kamelot ?

Deuxième erreur. De Chao Ji.

« Quel boulet », ne put s'empêcher de penser Lavi.

_Quoi, « et Road Kamelot » ?

_Là où est Tyki Mikk, il faut toujours s'attendre à voir Road Kamelot. J'ai déjà remarqué ça, plusieurs fois.

_Mais tu ne peux pas te taire !, s'énerva Cloud.

Troisième erreur, de Cloud.

Komui, intrigué par l'échange entre les exorcistes, remarqua qu'Allen était le seul à ne pas y prendre part. Et que la maréchale essayait de faire oublier Road Kamelot.

_Pourquoi essayez-vous de cacher la présence de cette jeune fille ?

Silence gêné. Komui avait flairé l'embrouille.

_Et pourquoi Allen est-il le seul à n'avoir rien dit ?

_En tout cas, dit le blandinet, je n'ai pas vu Road.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton naturel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude. Cloud et Lavi furent soulagés qu'il ait décidé de mentir. Comme à son habitude. Car il ne le montrait pas, mais Lavi avait remarqué qu'Allen se semblait se cacher derrière ses sourires. Il se fit la réflexion que le maudit et lui se ressemblaient, finalement. Ils cachaient tous les deux leurs véritables sentiments. Derrière des sourires sympathiques.

Mais Chao Ji avait décidé de les contrarier.

_Et comment on sait que tu ne mens pas ?

_Ce n'est pas son genre enfin !, contredit Lavi avec un sourire crispé, espérant que Komui y croirait.

Mais Komui ne mordit pas. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Allen n'avait rien ajouté pour se défendre des accusations de Chao Ji.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Allen ? Tu ne dis plus rien…

L'interpelé sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chef de la section scientifique lui pose une telle question. Il hésita avant de répondre.

_Non, tout…tout va bien.

Quatrième erreur. Par Allen.

Cette erreur acheva de convaincre Komui que les exorcistes lui cachaient quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?, finit-il par dire, en soupirant.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Cloud ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de dire la vérité quand Allen avoua :

_Ben…Road…elle…

_Elle ?

_Elle m'a embrassé… Et le maréchal Cloud, Lavi et les autres Noé ont tout vu…

Komui en perdit la voix. C'était juste pour **_ça_** qu'ils lui cachaient la vérité ?

_Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les Noé et la plupart des exorcistes savent déjà que Road s'est entichée de toi !

_Ce qui risque d'être plus grave, intervint Cloud, c'est que, premièrement, il était d'accord, deuxièmement, ça lui a fait plaisir, et troisièmement, il l'a embrassé aussi.

_Maréchale ! On s'était mis d'accord pour cacher ce détail !, s'emporta Lavi, mis en colère par la désinvolture avec laquelle Cloud avait annoncé la chose.

_Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, bougonna Chao Ji.

_Oh, mais on t'a rien demandé, à toi !

Komui n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva brutalement, et abattit son poing sur son bureau.

_SILENCE ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! Laissez Allen s'expliquer.

Malgré l'invitation du grand Intendant, le blandinet resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur ses bottes, qui semblaient soudainement présenter un grand intérêt. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, comment expliquer à la personne la plus importante à la Congrégation qu'il aimait une Noé à la folie ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Le silence d'Allen énerva encore plus Komui.

_Ecoute Allen, dit-il en s'efforçant de rester calme. Tu sais ce que tu risques, en ayant une relation avec une Noé ?

De nouveau, le jeune maudit resta silencieux.

_Un procès en hérésie. Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

Allen hocha la tête.

_Séances de torture et peine capitale, répondit-il.

_Mais puisque tu le sais pourquoi tu… ? Oh ! Il faut que j'arrête de chercher à comprendre, sinon, je risque de m'énerver encore plus. Mais tu dois savoir que les Noé veulent détruire le monde, et qu'entretenir une relation ne serait-ce qu'amicale avec l'un d'entre eux est un acte de trahison à l'encontre de Dieu et de la Congrégation. Cela signifie que tu trahi l'Innocence et l'humanité.

Ce fut trop pour Allen. Lui qui tentait de contenir sa colère montante il explosa.

_Ah oui ? J'ai trahi l'Innocence ? J'ai trahi Dieu ? Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu un rejeté ?, hurla-t-il

_Si tu continues dans ce sens, ça ne tardera pas.

_Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Road ?

_Oh ! Rien du tout ! Mis à part que c'est une de nos ennemis mortels, et qu'elle est cruelle et sadique !

_Et alors ! Elle est comme ça, c'est tout ! Vous lui reprochez ça, mais vous ne reprochez pas à Kanda d'être asocial ! Ni à Lenalee de passer 150% de son temps à pleurer ! Ni aux gars de la scientifique d'être accro au café ! Ni à Lavi de passer sa vie à mentir ! Ni à Chao Ji d'être un sale con ! Vous ne vous reprochez pas non plus d'être un taré de scientifique doublé d'un feignant !

Choqués par la tirade d'Allen, le pauvre Komui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lavi eut la soudaine envie de disparaître sous terre, et Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce vraiment Allen qui était là, devant eux ? Il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes…

Au même moment, les scientifiques qui travaillaient au même étage se regardaient, interloqués. Les regards qu'ils se portaient les uns aux autres confirmaient leurs soupçons : c'était bien Allen qui hurlait comme ça. Il avait l'air très en colère, ce qui était rare. Non, ce n'était pas rare, c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait comme ça. Le gentil Allen, le Allen souriant, le sympathique Allen, se mettre en colère ? C'était impossible, sauf contre Kanda, à la limite. En plus, à entendre ce qu'il disait, sa colère était dirigé contre le Grand Intendant.

Au réfectoire, quelques étages plus bas, tout le monde sursauta en entendant les hurlements de colère d'Allen. Ils se jetèrent des regards en coin, l'air de dire « ça chauffe, là-haut. C'est vraiment Allen Walker qui crie comme ça ? ». Lenalee prit donc son courage à deux mains et se décida à aller dans le bureau de son frère pour l'informer que tout le quartier général les entendait.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose, Allen ! C'est d'une Noé dont nous parlons !, s'énerva (encore plus) Komui qui n'avait pas digéré le « taré de scientifique doublé d'un feignant ».

_Très bien ! Vous ne reprocher pas au comte Millénaire d'être un maniaque fantaisiste ! Ni à Tyki Mikk d'être accro au strip poker et à la cigarette ! Ni à Sheryl Kamelot d'être atteint d'un daughter complex ! Ni aux Jasdavid d'être trop funky ! Mais vous reprochez à Road d'être sadique ! Pourquoi ?

C'est à cet instant précis que Lenalee entra dans le bureau de son frère.

_Grand frère ! Vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ? On vous entend jusque dans le réfectoire !

En voyant la porte ouverte, et en entendant le mot « réfectoire », Allen se souvint brusquement que se mettre en colère lui donnait faim. Avant que Komui où qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, il était sorti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Porte qui se brisa quasi instantanément, parce qu'il l'avait « fermée » avec toute la force de son bras gauche. Sans parler du bruit qui va avec.

Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de se disputer avec des exorcistes, et encore moins avec Allen, et Komui se leva à son tour, pour le suivre. Il savait où Allen allait.

Le blandinet descendait les escaliers de la Citadelle, bien décidé à demander à Jeryy une double ration de mitarashi dango. Il ouvrit avec une violence non-calculée la porte du réfectoire, qui finit dans le même état que celle de Komui. Mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait faim.

Le silence se fit dès qu'il entra, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, Allen n'y prêta pas attention. Tout du moins au début. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils avaient crié assez fort pour que même ici, ils aient pu suivre leur conversation.

Il s'approcha de Jeryy, et celui-ci tenta de garder une attitude normale. Mais comment l'être après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_Oh ! Allen ! Tu…tu as déjà petit déjeuné, tu sais ? Je te refais la même chose ?

_Oui. Mais avec double ration.

_O…Ok…

Soudain, Kanda se leva. Et il posa LA question. Celle que tout le monde se posait en cet instant précis.

_Dis, Moyashi. Pourquoi t'est dans cet état ? Komui a voulu essayer une nouvelle potion sur toi ?

_La ferme Bakanda. Ça te regarde pas.

C'est alors que le reste des personnes présentes s'en mêla.

_Moi, ça m'intéresse, annonça Tiedoll. J'aimerai savoir quels genres de choses peuvent pousser notre petit Allen à la colère.

_Je vous en supplie, maréchal, le « notre petit Allen »…oubliez-le. Et j'ai déjà dit que ça ne regardais personne.

_C'est bizarre, continua Kanda, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. On était plutôt intéressés, on a tendu l'oreille et…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Road Kamelot ?

Des murmures montrèrent que le reste du réfectoire approuvait la question. Allen put donc entendre des trucs du genre : « Ouais, il a raison. », « Ça se trouve, vu que cette Noé l'aime, ben ils ont…hum hum », « Ben si ça se trouve, comme d'habitude, il s'est retrouver devant elle, et a pas voulu la tuer parce qu'elle est humaine…je crois ». Et puisque personne ne réussit à trouver une explication valable, ils se tournèrent vers le concerné comme un seul homme.

_Alors ?, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Une veine palpitante apparue sur le front du maudit. Désolée Allen, mais tu vas devoir avouer. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. Il allait bien trouver un moyen de les baratiner. Mais Kanda l'enfonça.

_J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une histoire de « relation »…Alors, t'expliques ?

Et le blandinet piqua un fard monumental.

_Ah…On a parlé si fort que ça ?

_Oh que oui, finit Kanda avec un sourire mauvais, car il venait de trouver un bon moyen d'embêter son Moyashi. D'ailleurs, tu sembles bien connaître certains Noé…Tyki Mikk et son strip poker, le comte maniaque et fantaisiste… Et Road Kamelot cruelle et sadique mais… « Elle est comme ça, c'est tout ».

Tout le monde retint son souffle. La Kanda y allait un peu trop fort. Il était en train de sous-entendre qu'Allen s'entendait plutôt bien avec les Noé. Assez bien pour qu'il connaisse le caractère de chacun. Allen s'expliqua.

_Le comte Millénaire, ça se voit comme son sourire sur son visage. On a beau se battre autant qu'on veut, il n'y a jamais une seule déchirure sur ses vêtements, alors que nos uniformes, Johnny passe son temps à les refaire. Et j'ai déjà fait une partie de poker avec Tyki Mikk, j'ai gagné, d'ailleurs. Quand à Road, on sait tous qu'elle est cruelle et sadique.

_Oh ! C'est mignon ! Road Kamelot est la seule que tu appelles uniquement par son prénom !, laissa tomber le kendoka. Dis-nous, Moyashi, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Une autre veine vint tenir compagnie à la première sur le visage d'ange de l'exorciste amoureux.

_Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, Bakanda ?

Le kendoka haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste titiller le blandinet. Ce qu'il faisait ou pensait en cachette n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

_Si ça t'intéresse pas, pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ?

_Parce que quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas envie qu'on te les pose. Alors, raconte, Moyashi !

_C'est Allen ! T'as des Soba à la place du cerveau, ou quoi ? Et puisque vous tenez à le savoir, eh bien oui, J'AIME ROAD KAMELOT. Et que celui qui a quelque chose à y redire me le dise en face plutôt que d'aller chuchoter avec son voisin !

Il avait crié fort. Très fort. Plusieurs étages plus haut, les scientifiques avaient tout entendu. Ils soupirèrent de concert. Franchement, Allen avait déjà pas mal de problèmes avec le Central, et il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche de cette fille.

Dans le réfectoire, l'agitation ambiante avait laissé sa place à un lourd silence. Qui fut interrompu par des pas et par une voix à geler le sang dans les veines. Plus que glaciale.

_Moi, cela me dérange, Walker. Ainsi que, je pense, la totalité de l'Administration Centrale.

Et le silence reprit ses droits. Mais ce n'était plus le même. C'était un silence angoissé, car tous attendait que s'abatte le couperet de l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant devant.

_Inspecteur Luberrier…, dit Jeryy, qui revenait de sa cuisine avec les plats commandés par le blandinet. Vous savez, quand Allen a faim…et là tout le monde était curieux…donc il a dit un truc au hasard, pour arrêter les questions…

_Non, interrompit Allen, d'une voix plus calme, je n'ai pas dit n'importe quoi. Et je le redis si vous n'avez pas bien compris. J'aime Road Kamelot.

C'est à ce moment qu'un Komui hors d'haleine fit irruption dans le réfectoire. Mais le mal était fait, Allen défiait déjà l'inspecteur général du regard. Le Grand Intendant serra les dents. Il était trop tard. Malgré tout ce qu'il voudrait faire à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais sauver le maudit. Il savait ce que Luberrier allait faire. Interdiction formelle de sortir de la Citadelle, procès, torture, exécution. Il allait faire passer Allen pour un hérétique, alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait d'autre que tomber amoureux. Mais c'était comme ça. Un objet jetable, quelque chose qui devait accepter d'être sacrifié au divin, qui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de sentiments. Voilà ce qu'était un exorciste pour l'inspecteur et l'Administration. L'arrivée de Lavi mit fin à ses pensées.

_Eh ! Allen ! C'est pas grave tu sais ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, d'aimer quelqu'un. Même si c'est une Noé…Hé ? L'inspecteur Luberrier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Agacé par l'apprenti Bookman, Luberrier leva un sourcil.

_Je croyais que les Bookmen devaient se contenter de rapporter les faits sans donner leur avis sur la question ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix acide.

Gêné, Lavi se tut, et hésita un instant avant de répondre.

_J'ai dit ça…parce que… Allen est effrayant quand il est en colère.

D'ailleurs, il régnait dans le réfectoire une tension palpable, qu'on aurait presque put couper au couteau. Komui remarqua qu'Allen avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux blancs cachant la moitié de son visage.

_Allen ?, dit-il, inquiet. Tu…ne te sens pas bien ?

Le blandinet leva la tête trèèèèèèèès lentement, et ses yeux argentés croisèrent le regard du Grand Intendant. Qui y lu quelque chose d'inquiétant. Allen était sur le point de passer en mode « Dark ».

MODE DARK ALLEN, ACTIVE.

Sous les yeux inquiets des personnes présentes, le jeune maudit sembla se transformer en véritable démon. Comme si les flammes de l'enfer brulaient autour de lui.

_Sauf votre respect, Luberrier…je ne vois pas en quoi mes sentiments vous regardent, dit-il d'une voix si glaciale que la température de la pièce baissa d'une vingtaine de degrés.

_Tu es un exorciste, Walker. Et je pense qu'un exorciste ne peut pas aimer une Noé, ne serait-ce que pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

_Oh !, poursuivit Allen avec un ton à la fois insolent et ironique. Je vois que le chien de l'Administration Centrale essaye d'avoir l'air plus intéressé par l'humanité que par l'argent qu'il tire de sa collaboration avec la Congrégation.

Komui resta interdit par tant d'audace. Insulter, devant témoin, l'inspecteur général, alors qu'on était déjà sous surveillance pour trahison, il fallait oser. C'est qu'il avait du culot, le petit Allen. Il allait jusqu'à se demander si son maître, le maréchal Cross, un alcoolique orgueilleux, endetté jusqu'au cou, et coureur de jupons, n'avait pas fini par déteindre sur le maudit. Il allait devoir surveiller sérieusement l'adolescent, car si tel était le cas, il faudrait l'empêcher de s'approcher de sa Lenalee chérie ! Hors de question qu'il se rapproche trop d'elle. Il ferait tout pour protéger la pureté et l'innocence de sa petite sœur adorée !

Komui était tellement pris dans ses réflexions digne du grand complexé qu'il était, il en avait oublié qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de revoir le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Luberrier ne pouvant se remettre de l'insulte aussi facilement, pris une décision rapidement.

_Walker, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu as l'interdiction de sortir du Quartier Général. Donc, plus de missions, c'est clair ?

Allen ne répondit pas, afin d'éviter de trop se mettre en colère. Plus de missions ? Mais comment allait-il voir sa Road adorée ? Et soudain, il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Son sourire s'agrandit à l'idée de voir Road.

_Je termine de manger avant.

_Si le cœur t'en dit. Mais tu as également l'interdiction formelle de sortir de ta chambre en dehors des heures de repas. Des gardes seront postés devant la porte. Et interdiction d'entrer en contact avec d'autres membres de la Congrégation.

_Pas de problème, lança Allen d'une voix tranquille, son sourire toujours sur le visage.

Il finit on repas en dix minutes top chrono, et sortit du réfectoire. Il fit un sourire à Lavi en sortant, le rouquin détourna les yeux, de même que Lenalee, qu'il croisa dans les couloirs. Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucune tristesse, au contraire. Il avait l'impression de préférer cet éloignement.

Manoir des Kamelot.

Le comte Millénaire était agacé. Pas parce que Tyki, Sheryl, Road et les Jasdavid n'avaient pas tué les exorcistes. Non. Tout c'était bien passé. L'Innocence été détruite. Mais bien parce que Road, la même qui avait pulvérisé l'Innocence la veille, était silencieuse devant les onze autres Noé. Elle était assise, dans un fauteuil, seule, en face de ses frères et sœurs.

« Comme dans un procès », songea la jeune fille.

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, commença le comte, utilisant inconsciemment la même expression que Komui, au même moment. Vous avez détruit le village, et l'Innocence. Mais Road n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre du Quatorzième, et de l'embrasser.

_C'est exact, Prince, répondit la porteuse du rêve.

_Et il a bien réagit ?

_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

_Et ça te dérange ?

_Absolument pas ! De toute façon, je l'aime aussi ! Aaah…, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, Allen-chan…

_Dans ce cas, l'incident est clos ! Si ça fait plaisir à notre petite Road, je ne vois pas où est le mal. °cœur°

Sheryl se leva.

_C'est un exorciste, Prince ! Un de nos ennemis ! On ne peut pas…

_Pas n'importe quel exorciste ! Il s'agit du Quatorzième, un des nôtres !

_Un traitre !

_Arrête, Sheryl !, s'écria Road. Allen et le Quatorzième sont deux personnes différentes ! Allen n'est pas Néah !

Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Allen était dans sa chambre. Comme annoncé par l'inspecteur Luberrier, trois gardes étaient en faction devant sa porte. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'appuya contre le garde-fou. Timcanpi, son fidèle golem, fraichement rentré de sa promenade, se posa sur son épaule. Allen le prit dans ses mains, et le regarda en souriant.

_Je compte sur toi, Tim, dit-il avant que le golem doré ne s'envole dans le ciel azure de la fin de matinée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Tim réussisse à transmettre son message comme il le fallait. Il se coucha sur son lit, ferma les yeux et attendit, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le moment. Les heures passèrent, et Tim ne revenait pas. Mais sa destination était lointaine, le blandinet ne s'inquiéta donc pas.

_Il faisait froid. Allen était seul. Seul dans l'obscurité. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Autour de lui, rien. Le néant. C'était ça, il flottait dans le néant. Allen pensa que son rêve était étrange. Puis, il tenta de bouger, et son corps commença à se déplacer. Vers le haut, vers le bas, la droite, ou la gauche, il ne savait pas, car tout n'était que néant. Ses pieds nus se posèrent soudain sur le sol._

_« Le sol ?, s'alarma Allen, mais il n'y avait rien i peine deux secondes ! »_

_Autour de lui, rien avait changé, c'était toujours le vide mais il était maintenant debout sur un carrelage damier, aux couleurs rouge sang et noir d'encre. Allen fronça les sourcils. Cet endroit ressemblait beaucoup à celui décrit par Lavi quand il avait été pris dans un des « rêves » de Road. Celle-ci apparue, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il sourit quand elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Cela lui apporta un peu de chaleur dans la fraicheur ambiante._

_ _J'ai eu ton message Allen-chan, dit-elle. Et je suis d'accord, tout comme le comte. Alors, demain matin, onze heures. Je te renvoi Tim pour confirmer, et parce que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de te dire où._

_Le sourire d'Allen s'agrandit, et Road reprit :_

_ _Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes, quand ils ont su ?_

_ _Je me suis bien fait remonter les bretelles, mais pas trop de mal. Et toi ?_

_ _Les autres étaient contre, ça se voyait, mais le Prince Millénaire a dit que je pouvais t'aimer si ça me faisait plaisir._

_ _Tant mieux ! Si seulement les types de l'Administration Centrale pouvaient accepter les choses aussi facilement !_

_Road approuva, puis lui annonça qu'elle devait partir. Allen allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître._

Allen se réveilla doucement, le soleil du milieu d'après-midi l'éblouissant. Il se leva et son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il avait raté le déjeuner. Timcanpi, de retour, se posa sur son épaule, et lui délivra un message. Allen sourit, ce n'était donc pas un seulement un rêve. Il sortit de sa chambre, indiquant aux gardes qu'il allait manger un morceau. Après ses douze entrées, huit plats et dix-neuf desserts, il fut enfin rassasié et regagna sa chambre. Les autres exorcistes l'évitaient toujours, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il entra dans sa chambre et se rendormit aussi sec, ne se réveillant que pour les repas.

Lorsqu'Allen se s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si heureux. Et oui, pour le blandinet, les matins sont toujours aussi difficiles ! Il était 10 heures du matin, et il se rappela enfin qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important. Bien plus important que les autres. Il s'habilla à une vitesse hallucinante, et descendit jusqu'au réfectoire.

_Bonjour !, lança-t-il d'une voix on ne peut plus joyeuse, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et s'attirant des regards surpris.

_Eh bien, Allen, fit Jeryy. Tu es bien joyeux ce matin.

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Tu peux me faire comme d'habitude, s'il te plait ?

_Pas de problème !

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune maudit s'asseyait à une table isolée, la même où Kanda mangeait tous les matins. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'aurait pu le dire, le kendoka n'était pas là. Avec Jeryy, Kanda était le seul à ne pas avoir changé d'attitude avec Allen. Bon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à changer : il se détestait depuis le commencement. Il avala son repas complet en dix minutes (c'est-à-dire neuf entrées, dix plats, et seize desserts). Quand Jeryy lui demanda la raison de son euphorie soudaine, il lui répondit simplement :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du reste de ma vie. » (1)

Cela plongea le cuisiner dans une profonde réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

« Peut-être un événement important pour lui », pensa le chef cuisinier.

Allen remonta dans sa chambre, et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires, tout en réécoutant le message qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il était 10h35.

« Salut Allen-chan, j'ai reçu ton message et je viendrai donc à onze heures. Dans le hall d'entrée. Je t'aime, et à très bientôt. Ta Road. »

« Dans le hall d'entrée ? Parfait. », pensa Allen.

En vingt minutes il avait terminé, et sortait de sa chambre en coup de vent, une valise sur l'épaule gauche. Les gardes poussèrent quelques cris d'indignation, mécontent que le blandinet désobéisse aux ordres directs de l'inspecteur général.

_Ça va encore être pour notre pomme, soupira le premier garde.

_Je ne te le fait pas dire, ajouta le second.

_Bon, vous le suivez, et je vais prévenir l'inspecteur, termina le troisième.

D'un commun accord, ils en décidèrent donc ainsi. Les deux premiers partirent à la poursuite de notre jeune fugitif, tandis que le troisième courrait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'inspecteur Luberrier, non sans angoisse, car leur punition pour avoir failli à leur tâche serait sûrement terrible. Il était onze heures moins cinq minutes.

Allen courrait lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il devait se dépêcher. Il lui restait moins de cinq minutes. Il descendit les escaliers vers le hall à toute vitesse, et se décida finalement à prendre l'ascenseur. C'est beau, la technologie. Dans ledit ascenseur, il croisa Kanda, qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Moyashi ? Avec ta valise, en plus ?

_…, répondit Allen. Il était concentré. Dans sa tête, il chantait la chanson du Quatorzième. Il était occupé à fermer la totalité des portes de l'Arche de Noé.

« Je ne veux pas que mon Arche soit utilisée par la Congrégation.», résolut-il intérieurement.

A onze heures moins deux minutes, il était debout, au milieu du hall d'entrée du Quartier Général, sa valise toujours sur son épaule.

A 11h59, les gardes, l'inspecteur Luberrier, les exorcistes, et Komui, étaient également dans le hall.

_Allen?, commença Lenalee.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

_Dix secondes…, murmura-t-il

_Quoi ?

_Cinq secondes…quatre…trois…deux…un…

A l'instant exact où l'horloge sonna onze coups, une porte apparue. Une porte qui, pour les membres de la Congrégation, était signe d'invasion. Mais pour Allen, elle était synonyme de délivrance. La délivrance d'une organisation qui le haïssait. La délivrance de ce sentiment qu'il avait longtemps tenté de refouler. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette. Une seule. Celle dont il rêvait la nuit comme le jour. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Celle de Road.

_Je suis venue, Allen, dit-elle. Tu es prêt ?

_Oui.

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il allait la prendre quand Luberrier intervint.

_Si tu prends sa main, Walker, tu ne seras plus considéré comme un exorciste. De plus, tu te transformeras peut-être en rejeté.

Allen se tourna vers lui.

Considérez moi comme un ennemi si ça vous chante. Exorciste ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et si je deviens un rejeté…je sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me sauver.

Road approuva et l'embrassa, malgré le regard meurtrier de Luberrier.

_Je ne laisserai pas l'Innocence te dévorer, Allen. Ni la mémoire du Quatorzième. Tu resteras Allen, pour toujours. Je te le jure.

Allen lui sourit, et l'embrassa à son tour. Un sourire et un baiser de reconnaissance. Il prit la main de Road, sans aucune hésitation. L'Innocence essaya de se manifester, mais Allen la retint. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ceux qu'il avait considérés comme sa famille. Et leur offrit le sourire le plus resplendissent qu'ils aient jamais vu.

_Adieu.

Et la porte se referma.

(cela sert d') Epilogue.

Tout avait changé, depuis le départ d'Allen. Tout semblait morne, sans vie.

Lenalee hurlait, la nuit, quand personne ne la regardait, ne l'entendait. Elle hurlait à la Lune, au ciel étoilé, ses tendres -sentiments, jusque-là inavoué, pour le maudit.

Kanda hurlait, lui aussi. Il hurlait sa rage contre un Moyashi qui était absent. Contre un Moyashi avec qui il ne pourrait se disputer.

Lavi était partagé entre le bonheur, le désespoir et la tristesse. Le bonheur, pour Allen qui avait trouvé l'amour. Le désespoir, car l'amour avait un prix, et que le blandinet était surement devenu un rejeté. La tristesse, car il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais son ami.

Miranda pleurait. Pleurait en criant que c'était de sa faute.

Komui tentait de remonter le moral de tout le monde. Mais comment soutenir les autres dans leur malheur, quand on a soit même le moral au niveau du sens de l'orientation d'Allen ? C'était cela qu'il pensait, revenant encore et toujours à Allen, se garçon si attachant.

Cela dura…

Une semaine…

Un mois…

Un an…

Encore et encore…Une autre année passa… Oui, car ce ne fut que deux ans plus tard qu'ils surent enfin ce qu'était devenu Allen Walker.

Ce jour-là, Lavi entra vivement dans le réfectoire, toujours vide et sans vie, un journal à la main. Il cria.

_J'ai des nouvelles d'Allen !

Il avait des larmes dans les yeux. Tous les exorcistes se regroupèrent autour de lui, pressentant le pire. Ils étaient inquiets pour l'ancien exorciste. Jamais ils ne lui en avaient voulu pour être parti. Pour eux, c'étaient toujours leur ami. Ils considéraient qu'il avait choisi sa voix, et prit son destin en main. Il avait tracé son propre chemin. Il n'avait laissé personne décider de son futur pour lui.

Mais les larmes de Lavi sont des larmes de joie.

Lavi, les mots lui manquant, tendit le journal et l'ouvrit à une page. Un article sur la une du jour : « Un petit ami pour la fille du ministre Sheryl Kamelot ? ». Plusieurs photos. Deux. Un instant volé, une photographie officielle. Sur la première, deux jeunes personnes s'embrassant tendrement, sur le banc d'un parc. La deuxième, ils regardaient le photographe, se serrant dans leur bras.

Une jeune fille. La fille d'un ministre.

Un jeune homme. Venant de quelque quartier de Londres.

Un couple. Deux personnes qui s'aiment à en mourir. Depuis deux ans.

Deux visages connus de la Congrégation. Des Noé.

L'une a les cheveux violets, coupés court et coiffés en piques, et les yeux dorés.

L'autre a les cheveux totalement blancs, des yeux d'argents, une marque en forme d'étoile sur le visage, au-dessus de son œil gauche.

Leurs noms ? Je vous le donne en cent. Je vous le donne en mille. Ils sont écris, là, sous la photographie.

Road Kamelot.  
Allen Walker.

Tous deux souriants. Un si beau sourire que tous furent éblouis, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une photo.

Un sourire resplendissant. Le vœux d'une vie avec la personne aimée, réalisé.

FIN

* * *

**1: Phrase en référence avec un film que j'ai vu il y a quelques années, dont le titre était "Le premier jour du reste de ta vie" ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous avez des remarques, que ce soit parce que vous avez aimé ou non, le bouton « review » est là pour ça.**


End file.
